


Morgendämmerung

by lenija



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: ficathon_de, Deutsch | German, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irgendwer bleibt immer übrig nach Hawkes berühmten 'Geschäftsbesprechungen'; heute sind sie es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgendämmerung

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Porn Battle auf ficathon_de.livejournal.com

Fenris riecht den Morgen am Horizont bevor es hell zu werden beginnt.

Im 'Gehängten' werden Stühle auf die Tische gestellt; die letzten betrunkenen Gäste schleichen sich oder verteidigen flaschenwedelnd und becherverschüttend ihre Plätze gegen aufräumende Angestellte.  
Hawkes Freunde werden niemals aus dem 'Gehängten' geworfen, sie zählen in Sippenhaft als Stammgäste. Vielleicht, denkt Fenris, wäre es besser gewesen, wenn man ihn heute hinausgeworfen hätte.

Der Magier sitzt ihm gegenüber, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte, sein Gesicht verschwindet unter herunterhängenden Haaren.  
„Wenn du einschläfst, Magier, dann gehe ich jetzt“, brummt Fenris und setzt die Weinflasche an, um gleich darauf angewidert auszuspucken. Diese Kneipe verkauft gefärbtes Brackwasser als Antivaer Spätlese.  
Das Geräusch läßt Anders aufblicken, und wider Erwarten ist sein Blick klar und nüchtern, trotz der dunklen Augenringe, die seine Erschöpfung bezeugen. Fenris interessiert sich für diese Augen: Ihn interessiert die Unverfrorenheit, mit der sich hinter solcher Wärme ein gnadenloser Dämon hat einnisten können.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß gerade dich meine Gesellschaft noch in der Kneipe festhalten würde.“ Eine Feststellung, einfach und trocken. „Der Wein wird es auch kaum gewesen sein.“ Zögern, dann ein Entschluß, winzige aber für einen Beobachter leicht zu deutende Abläufe in Anders' allzu offenem Gesicht. „Ich kann dich zu einem Bier einladen, das ist nicht ganz so unerträglich.“  
Fenris rümpft die Nase, dann nickt er.

Irgendwer bleibt immer übrig nach Hawkes berühmten 'Geschäftsbesprechungen'; heute sind sie es.  
Sie unterhalten sich nicht. Sie stoßen an, trinken, forschen in den Zügen des Gegenübers nach Antworten auf ungestellte Fragen.

„Wir machen zu“, räuspert sich der Wirt und wischt mit einem Lappen auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen. „Geht heim oder nehmt n Zimmer, von mir aus auf Pump. Freunde von Hawke sin meine Freunde undsoweiter.“

Fenris ist an ruhigen Abenden zuhause schon um Längen betrunkener gewesen als heute, und mit dem Nähern des Sonnenaufgangs verfliegen die letzten Reste Alkohol aus seinem Blut. Es gibt Leute, die Müdigkeit als Ausrede gelten ließen; er gehört eindeutig nicht zu ihnen. Mit offenen Augen in die Klinge also. Man kann nie genug Neues über sich selbst lernen.  
„Komm, Magier. Du hast zu viele Feinde, um in diesem Zustand allein durch Darktown zu laufen.“  
„Bist du nicht einer von ihnen?“  
Fenris spart sich die Antwort.

***

Von nahem betrachtet werden Anders' Augenringe zu Furchen, das sanfte Braun seiner Iris scheint matt, die Haut zu bleich unter wenigen Sommersprossen. Dahinter steht mehr als nur eine schlaflose Nacht.  
Hält der Dämon dich wach, fragt Fenris beinah, aber er entscheidet, die Frage auf später zu verschieben, sich mit Vernunft nicht mehr zu bekümmern, wenn er sie bereits vor der Tür gelassen hat. Er senkt seine Lippen auf die des Magiers, rissig und rauh, und verharrt unbewegt, bis die Reaktion kommt: eine Herausforderung und ihre Annahme.  
Anders küßt atemlos, als wäre keine Zeit und er müßte ans Ziel gelangen, naß, mit viel Zunge, die über Fenris' Lippen streift, zwischen sie stößt und mit seiner um ihren Raum kämpft. Er atmet schwer und laut, ein Geräusch, das auch Fenris gegen seinen Willen ein erwiderndes Raunen entlockt, wie er es lange von sich nicht gehört hat.  
„Halt ja deinen Dämon zurück“, keucht er zwischen Küssen, er muß es doch gesagt haben, damit wenigstens die Warnung steht. Er spürt die plötzliche wütende Anspannung im Körper des Magiers, eingekeilt zwischen Fenris und der Zimmerwand. Sekundenlang flimmert die Luft, dann Entspannung.  
"Justice interessiert sich nicht für das hier, solange du mir nicht über Gebühr auf die Nerven gehst."  
Statt einer Erwiderung deutet Fenris mit dem Kopf zum Bett, mottenzerfressen aber sauber, in der Mitte der hinteren Wand, unter dem Fenster mit geschlossenen Läden. Anders folgt der Aufforderung ohne weiteres Zögern und entledigt sich ohne Aufhebens seiner Robe. Darunter ist er bis auf den Lendenschurz nackt.  
Eigentlich wollte Fenris nie wissen, was Magier unter ihren Roben tragen.  
Er schält sich aus seiner Rüstung. In einer der Schubladen, das ist allgemein bekannt, haben Hawke und Isabela ihre Ölflasche deponiert; er findet sie mit zwei Griffen.  
Anders' Blick folgt ihm, dunkel vor Lust oder Vorsicht.  
Während der Zeit, die Fenris' Erinnerung abdeckt, hat es nur wenige Male Sex gegeben, niemals in Verbindung mit Vertrauen, stets ohne Fallenlassen der Wachsamkeit. Es wäre einfach, sich dem Glauben an die offenbare Verletzlichkeit des Mannes auf dem Bett hinzugeben und den Instinkt übernehmen zu lassen, aber Fenris hat zu lange die einfachen Lösungen gewählt um ihre Gefahr vergessen zu können.  
Er läßt sich auf das Bett gleiten; der Kuß mit Zähnen und Blut ist sein Schild, den er noch vor sich hält. Anders schmeckt nach Bier und Rauch. In seinen Geruch nach Heilkräutern mischt sich distinkt die flüchtige Spur von Lyrium, die Fenris immer überall erkennen wird. Ein fester Griff an der Hüfte dreht Anders auf den Bauch, Fenris über ihm, Finger der anderen Hand im weichen blonden Haar, das sich anfühlt wie Daunen. Der Anblick des blassen Körpers unter ihm, zusammen mit den den heiseren Lauten, die der Magier von sich gibt, haben ihn längst steif werden lassen. Er reibt seinen Schwanz zwischen den weißen Pobacken und schnappt nach Luft.  
"Tu es", flüstert Anders , laut genug für Fenris' geschärfte Sinne.  
Mit fliegenden Fingern benetzt er seine Hand mit Öl, seinen Schwanz und die enge Öffnung des anderen Mannes. Zu viel schwappt aus der Flasche und bespritzt Anders' Hintern mit Öl, genauso wie eine Gutteil des Lakens unter ihnen. Anders stöhnt auf. Fenris vergißt die Gedanken an Vorbereitung beinah; er stößt ungeduldig, fahrig mit zwei Fingern in Anders' Leib, lauscht dem weiteren Stöhnen, das sein Blut entflammt wie ein Feuerzauber das Reisig. Das hier sollte sich auch für ihn lohnen, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zurückzuhalten. Er zieht die Finger heraus und drückt seinen Schwanz gegen die enge Öffnung, mehr, weiter, bis die Enge und Hitze ihn fast ganz umgibt und Anders sich ihm keuchend entgegen preßt, ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, willig, von ihm genommen zu werden. Fenris packt mit hartem Griff Anders Hüften und stößt, wieder, wieder und wieder. Er bemerkt kaum, daß ihm mit jedem Stoß ein Grollen entfährt. Mit der Rechten findet er Anders Schwanz unter ihnen beiden und schließt um ihn seine ölige Faust. Mit dem Griff, dem Reiben werden seine Bewegungen härter, sein Rhytmus eins mit dem Keuchen, zu dem sein Atem geworden ist. Es ist beinah wie im Kampf, nur Waffe zu sein und das Ziel ganz genau zu kennen, diesen sich windenden stolzen Körper, der sich ihm hingibt, ohne den Feind in ihm zu erkennen.  
Er kommt fast ohne Vorwarnung, die Finger der Linken bohren sich wie Krallen in Anders' Haut, seine Kehle wird eng und sprengt sich von innen.  
Die Wellen der Lust beginnen nur langsam zu verklingen. Etwas in ihm will _noch mehr_. Er löst sich sich mit Bedauern aus dem Kontakt mit dem anderen Körper. Anders dreht sich zu ihm. Sein Gesicht ist gerötet im ersten Tageslicht, das durch den Laden tropft. Fenris schenkt ihm einen kurzen, dunklen Blick, bevor er den Kopf zwischen Anders Beine senkt und die Lippen um den steifen Schwanz des Magiers schließt. Es ist das Mehr, das er gesucht hat, aber doch weniger als genug, und ein wimmerndes Flattern in der Nähe seines Herzens erinnert ihn an etwas Unbekanntes, das fehlt, und das er hier nicht finden kann. Was bedeutet es schon. Er saugt und läßt seine Zunge spielen, schmeckt die Lusttropfen unter seinem Gaumen.  
Anders bäumt sich auf; sein Schwanz zuckt in Fenris' Mund und er stöhnt heftig, gedämpft nur von der eigenen Hand zwischen seinen Zähnen, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten.

Fenris zieht sich zurück, bevor ihm der Samen in den Mund spritzen kann. Er wischt mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht und hinterläßt Öl über dem Schweiß. Sein Blick fällt auf Anders, der nackt auf den fadenscheinigen Laken ausgestreckt liegt, alle Anspannung aus Zügen und Haltung verschwunden. Sonnenlicht spielt in seinem Haar. Keine Spur von dem Dämon. Keine Spur von dem wütenden verbissenen Freiheitskämpfer, mit dem Fenris sonst nicht einmal zu streiten Lust hat. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er atmet leicht, kurz vor dem Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

Es ist Unfug, jetzt noch zum Manor zurück zu gehen. Fenris steht auf. Die Decke, die unbemerkt auf den Boden gerutscht ist, breitet er eben dort aus, neben dem Bett, zwischen Staubflusen auf dem Holz. Minutenlang liegt er wach, doch seine Gedanken sind träge, bis ihn der Schlaf einholt.


End file.
